


Unexpected

by awesomek1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Eventual Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomek1998/pseuds/awesomek1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone told Luke even a couple months before then that he'd be sitting in Michael's game room with a boner and an extreme urge to kiss the boy beside him, he would've punched them and laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I'm posting on this site, so some feedback would be really great!

Luke hadn't expected to want to kiss Michael when he had showed up at Michael's house that day. Of course not. They had hated each other for a year before Michael had finally told Calum he thought it was time they befriended the younger boy.

Calum had been excited to gain a new friend, and he hadn't really ever thought Luke was as bad as Mikey made him out to be. Luke had been excited to have Calum now, as he hadn't had any close friends before that. Somehow, the blondes just still didn't quite get along. Michael still made jokes at Luke's expense, and Luke could never be sure whether they really were jokes or not. It didn't help that Luke's insecurities were added onto by this either.

So when Calum's family went on vacation for the week, Luke figured he'd have to stop avoiding Michael. 

He called to his mother on his way out the door that he was headed to Michael's house, but stopped in his tracks at the sound of a crash in the kitchen.

"Where?" she called back, thinking she had misheard her youngest.

"To Michael's."

"Where's Calum?" came the reply.

"Mum, Michael and I are friends too, you know." It was obvious Luke was having trouble convincing himself of the fact as well as his doubtful mother. Then he added to the silence, "Calum's out of town."

"Right."

That was that.

When he arrived at Michael's, the other boy's mother seemed just as surprised if not more surprised than his own to see him there.

She shuffled him into the dark game room that smelled of a combination of boy and the many various foods that lay on the table in front of the couch Michael was seated on, which made the woman turn up her nose. Luke didn't mind, though. His room smelled the same. Maybe stronger because of his brothers.

"Michael, you have a friend here. Be nice while I'm at work. And I'll say goodnight now, since you may be in bed by the time I get home tonight, love." It was eleven in the morning.

Michael glanced at his mother and the boy she had ushered onto the couch beside him, nodding as she blew a kiss.  
His eyes were back on the game on the TV in front of him before she had even left the room. A moment later, the front door slammed, and the only sounds to be heard were those coming from Michael's game.

Luke wanted to greet Michael but couldn't find the words. It was obvious Michael wasn't even trying.

And so began the longest three hours of complete silence Luke had ever endured. With Calum, there was never a boring moment. That boy was a little ball of energy, keeping Luke constantly on his toes. Michael barely moved. Luke wondered how Michael and Calum had ever even become friends.

The worst part about the silence was that it caused Luke to begin to think. 

Think about how cute Michael was with his blonde hair flopping on his head, not styled, since he obviously hadn't expected company. 

Think about Michael's hands moving so quickly and carefully on his controller, just as they did on his guitar. Then, Luke started thinking about other things Michael could do with those hands. That was a very bad idea, what with him being a teenage boy. He clenched his jaw, attempting to stop the images from flashing through his head. It was near impossible, though. Luke had recently discovered gay porn.

Not that he hadn't known it had existed before. Of course he knew all different types existed. He had never even considered watching it, though. The thought of what happened in them had made him crinkle his nose before two weeks ago. 

Then, he had turned on a short film he hadn't seen before. He had woken up that day incredibly hard, not remembering the dream that had done such to him (or telling himself he didn't remember the visions of a certain boy on top of him). He already had a shaky hand inside of his boxers, rubbing his head lightly to relieve some of the pressure when two boys on the laptop screen before him began to kiss. He had blinked in shock, his hand stilling at the sight, but somehow, he couldn't turn it off.

Somehow, his hand began rubbing again as both boys were now naked. Somehow, he took himself in his palm, tugging harder as one of the boys began doing previously-unspeakable things to the other. Somehow, he found himself coming harder and faster than he ever had before while watching straight porn. (Even girl on girl had never done that to him before.) 

Now, Luke had those images and so many others of the boy beside him flashing through his head, the guilt settling in, along with the new heaviness in his midsection. 

He knew he wasn't supposed to be thinking these things; it was weird and he had been told it was wrong. Especially thinking these things about a boy who didn't even like him and was most likely completely straight was very very bad of him to do. 

He swallowed hard, shifting slightly to try to conceal the physical proof of his thoughts. He considered reaching into his shorts and adjusting himself slightly. It wasn't like Michael had looked at him at all that day. He wouldn't notice a quick hand in and out of Luke's pants.

Just in case, Luke glanced over at the older boy. His green eyes were still focused on the screen and slightly glazed over from being focused on it for so long. His deep pink lips were open slightly, and his pretty tongue peaked out, running along and wetting them. That did not help Luke's situation at all.

"Why are you making faces?" Michael suddenly demanded, the screen freezing and his eyes shifting to Luke for only the second time all day long.

"Huh?" was Luke's intelligent reply.

Michael rolled his eyes. "You're making faces and fidgeting, which is a huge distraction." Luke nearly cried at the expression Michael sent him. It was the one that Mikey often wore, which made Luke feel like the stupidest person God had ever graced the earth with. Here was Luke with his big, dumb crush, and Michael still hated him. The thought physically pained him.

Luke shook his head, mumbling something like, "'m sorry, Mike."

"Luke, what's wrong?" Though his words still held some harshness (though that was mostly just how Michael was), his face had softened, and a hand had come to rest lightly on Luke's shoulder closest to him.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit. Just tell m-,"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Luke blurted before he could help himself. Although it seemed strange to ask (which Michael obviously thought, based on the surprise written on his face), Luke felt as though he'd die if he didn't find out about what, well, what or who Mikey was into.

"No," Michael answered cautiously.

Luke gulped hard before asking his next question. "A boyfriend?"

"No." This time it was quicker and more defensive, and Luke choked back a sob again. He had only just realized he might even like boys, and he was being rejected.

The hand left Luke's shoulder, and crossed over its opposite on Michael's chest. 

"If you must know," Michael began, "I am bi," Luke finally felt hope bubble in his chest, only to be destroyed a moment later. "but before you get all weird, I'm not attracted to you." Michael had lost or almost lost too many guy friends who automatically assumed that just because he liked boys, he was gonna suck their cocks against their will or something.

"Oh," Luke got out weakly. "Of course not." He stood, his knees almost buckling from the pain shooting through his body. He had never felt as stupid or rejected as he did then. Michael did like boys. He just didn't like Luke. "I should be getting home." He almost couldn't finish his sentence because of his tears he was struggling to keep in.

"Luke, are you- are you okay?" Michael asked awkwardly, suddenly completely uncomfortable in the spot he had been in for nearly five hours. He had never been good at comforting people or really relating to people at all. He didn't have any siblings or many friends really. He had no idea how to console Luke, and that thought scared him almost as much as the thought that he had just hurt the cutest, nicest boy he had ever met. "I'm kinda confused since I don't think I've really said anything offensive to you today." He even made sure Luke wasn't gonna be uncomfortable around him by telling him his orientation.

"You said you weren't attracted to me." It took Luke a moment to realize he had said it out loud, and when he did, he felt even stupider. He hadn't even known he could feel any worse.

Michael's eyes widened. He was slightly clueless about people most of the time, but he had finally pieced together Luke's dilemma. "Wait, Luke, are you-? Do you think you're-?"

"I don't know," the younger boy snapped, tears finally falling down his cheeks for the first time. 

Michael's arms uncrossed, whether out of pity or shock Luke wasn't sure, but then one of Michael's pale hands was reaching out for Luke's and pulling him back to the couch, closer to him that they had been before.

Michael released Luke's hand, and Luke wanted to reach for it again, but then it was placed on his smooth face, and he had to resist the urge to melt into Michael's touch.

"I'm gonna try something, Luke," Michael stated, trying to keep his voice even, although his hand wouldn't cooperate. "You probably won't like it, so just push me away."

Luke's brow furrowed in confusion. Michael's last thought was, 'How is he so damn cute?' Then, Luke felt a boy's lips on his own for the first time.

It was awkward, to say the least. The actual physical feeling wasn't any different than kissing a girl (Luke had never kissed any other boy, so all he could compare it to was kisses with a few different girls). The dynamic, however, was very off. Girls would usually be quite submissive to him, opening their mouths and letting him lead, but with Michael, they were both trying to lead it, causing an odd pressing of lips and teeth that was clearly going nowhere.

Finally, Luke realized his role. From listening to numerous stories Michael had told Calum, he knew the older boy was more experienced, so he let Michael lead. And god, was that a good choice. Luke soon found his eyes closed tightly, his hands in Michael's hair, and their tongues moving together in the best kiss he had ever had.

It was over too quickly. Michael pulled away, causing Luke to whimper softly. 'Shit. He hated it,' quickly raced into Luke's mind, along with a couple thousand other negative thoughts that were soon interrupted by Michael.

"You didn't push me away." Michael's bruised mouth was open slightly. Luke wanted nothing more than his pretty pink lips back on his own, along with as many other places on his body as Michael was okay with.

"I didn't not like it."

Luke got his wish, as Michael's lips touched his own again, forming a smile into the kiss that was even better than the first.

The next time Michael pulled away from the desperate younger boy, who whined yet again, it was only for a moment to whisper, "I know I've been an ass, Luke. That's not gonna change, but I'll always take care of you. I promise."

Michael never broke that promise.


End file.
